Hose and tube assemblies, also referred to as fluid lines, are used to carry fluids throughout an operational environment such as that of a motor vehicle. Typical fluids carried by hose and tube assemblies include fuel, oil, transmission fluid, coolant, hydraulic fluid, or the like. Fluid lines are traditionally used in air conditioning systems, power steering systems, brake systems, or the like.
Fluid lines often include a coupling of two members having different diameters, typically a rigid tubular member coupled to a rubber hose or flexible plastic line. The coupling, among other advantages, provides flexibility to the fluid line when transporting fluids between different operational locations. The coupling of the differently sized members includes a portion of the generally smaller member, typically called a tube or male portion, being received within a portion of the larger member, typically called a hose or female portion. Accordingly, an outer surface of the smaller member engages an inner surface of the larger member. To prevent the escape of fluid at the coupling, an effective seal must be generated between the two members.
When used in an operational environment such as that seen with internal combustion engines, the seal between the two members must withstand extreme temperature changes and high internal pressures. The larger members or hoses are typically formed of a generally elastic material, such as rubber or the like. Elastic materials are typically known to expand and retract in response to temperature changes across a spectrum between cold to hot. Typically, hose and tube assemblies may experience a variation of temperature between −50° F. (−46° C.) and 350° F. (164° C.) in practice. Especially during exposure to cold temperatures elastic hoses are known to shrink. The smaller member or tube is typically made of a metal or hard rigid plastic. These rigid materials typically have much smaller rates of thermal expansion and contraction than the elastic hoses. The size variances experienced by hose and tube assemblies due to temperature changes impact the effectiveness of the seal generated at the coupling of two differently sized members.
Accordingly, a hose and tube assembly that couples two differently sized members having different materials while maintaining an effective seal when exposed to a wide temperature range is greatly desired. The assembly also must be cost effective and simple to manufacture.